Missy and Torrance
by Dreamiflame
Summary: Femmeslash (that means two girls together.) Post the graveyard scene in Spiderman, Mary Jane heads west and runs into another girl trying to avoid her heartache.


Title: Missy and Torrance, or Substitutes  
  
Author: Dreamiflame  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Faith, Mary Jane, or the movie Bring It On! I'm just borrowing them to play with.  
  
Notes: This is almost Bring It On! fic, in a roundabout sort of way. *grins* Thanks to Sars for the beta.  
  
For a while, after the cemetary, Mary Jane tried to go on with her life. Heartache, she found, made everything remind her of Peter, even in the vastness of Manhattan. She couldn't take seeing Peter's shadow everywhere, when it did nothing but make the pain worse.  
  
So she left, packed her bags and drove west, into the setting sun, till she hit the water and couldn't go any farther. She found a little room in a no-name California town, and a bottle of blonde hair dye in the little store. Mary Jane thought, why not, and bought it. The dye stank in the confines or her tiny bathroom, but there was a perverse satisfaction to seeing the blonde locks in the mirror. Mary Jane rinsed her hair and shed her name. She introduced herself at the little diner as Torrance, and didn't look back. She settled down, Torrance-not-Mary-Jane, and tried to forget.  
  
A couple of days later, a brunette with a tattoo wrapped around her arm blew into town. She sat down across from Torrance (not Mary Jane), and smiled brightly. "Name's Missy," she said, and Torrance looked her over, then smiled.  
  
"Torrance," she said in reply, and Missy fingered a lock of her new hair, nodding. Torrance sipped her coffee and thought, why not? They went back to Torrance's room and Missy made her scream so loudly the manager thumped on the door and threatened to throw them out.  
  
Afterward, sticky and content, Torrance (not Mary Jane) watched Missy smoke a cigarette and traced the tattoo. Missy ground out the butt and rolled them both over, her hands slick and warm as they slid down Torrance's body.  
  
"Your hair," she said suddenly, one hand sifting the fine hairs at Torrance's neck. Her other hands stroked through lower curls, and Torrance gripped Missy's arms, hard. "Your hair looks like hers." Missy bent herself down to nip at Torrance's collarbone. and lower, and Torrance bit her lip to hold in the screams that would get them kicked out for sure. "You don't really look that much alike, otherwise." Missy held her as Torrance shattered again, still talking softly. "She's not a real blonde, either." A small smile ghosted across her face, and Torrance lifted her fingers to trace it. Missy shook herself out of whatever thought had her, and looked down at Torrance. "So, tell me about her."  
  
Torrance (Mary Jane, she thought, then set it aside) dropped her hand and rested her face against Missy's shoulder. "It's a him."  
  
Missy stilled, then smirked. "This your first time, then?"  
  
"Yeah." Torrance thought that maybe she should be embarassed by that. She wasn't though, and Missy was waiting, patient, so Torrance took a deep breath. "I know he loves me. I know it. But.." it sounded silly in her head, so she said it in a rush and hoped Missy wouldn't laugh. "He said we could only be friends, then he walked away."  
  
"Least he loves you." Missy turned on her side, reaching for her cigarettes, then changing her mind. She shoved a hand through her hair. "I think she hates me. Maybe she tolerates me. But she doesn't love me." A snort. "Doubt she ever did." Missy turned back slightly, looking up at the ceiling. "My name's really Faith."  
  
"Mary Jane." It seemed so easy to say. "You do this sort of thing a lot?"  
  
Missy/Faith shrugged. "Sometimes. We're in Chicago now, the whole group of us, not just me and her. It's sort of complicated. It's her and her friends and family and a whole bunch of us, and me. And it's ok, most of the time, everything's five by five, you know? But sometimes, I just have to get out of there." She tried to grin a little, then rolled away, sitting naked on the edge of the bed, comfortable as anything. "You know you have to go back."  
  
Mary Jane-Torrance, she decided, for Missy she was Torrance- nodded to her back. "I know," she said, and watched the play of muscles beneath Missy's skin. Missy reached for some of her clothing and Torrance caught her arm, feeling the surprising strength. "But not yet," she finished, and tugged on Missy's arm.  
  
Losing herself in Missy was easy, now that she knew how.  
  
The day the hair dye finally washed out completely, she woke up to find Missy packed, watching her sleep. "It's time," she said simply, and Mary Jane nodded, kissing her and Torrance goodbye. After breakfast, they set off, Faith to the airport, Chicago, and her frigid blonde, and Mary Jane back to New York and Peter. They each had a set of pictures, taken on a day they'd spent at an amusement park, playing at being happy. The pictures stayed on the dashboard of Mary Jane's car until she crossed the bridge onto the island, then she tucked them, and Missy and Torrance, away. 


End file.
